Mushroom Kingdom Nightly News
by Chococheesey
Summary: What's going on in Mushroom Kingdom these days?
1. Chapter 1

You lay in your bed at night, scanning through the TV channels, praising the inventor of the remote. Someone might think a person of your age should be out on a Friday night, but Toadstool Town is a boring place, and there is little to do. On Channel 36 there's an episode of "Koopy Doo, Who are You?" but you've seen this rerun thousands of times. Channel 13 has a special on "The History of Goombas" but you decide that it's best not to overload your brain with information, outside of school. It seems as if there is nothing interesting on, but then you turn to Channel 5. Hmmm, you think. This could be interesting.

**Mushroom Kingdom Nightly News**

"Hello, I'm Todd T. Toadington," said a toad with a mustache. He sat on a chair behind a large news desk.

"And I'm Konna Kooper" a female Koopa stated. Both the news anchors had big (probably fake) smiles on their faces.

"We're going to give you today's top stories," they said in unison, as they likely did every night. The two were sitting in a room that had many bluish colors in it. On the wall behind them was a painting of Mushroom City at night.

"Today was a big day, wasn't it?" Konna Kooper asked.

"Yes, it most certainly was, Konna. But it was a nice day too." Todd answered, still smiling.

"You're right, the skies seemed bluer than they usually do" Konna continued. "And so cloud-free."

"It was cloud-free here in the city, but it definitely was a cloudy day in the life of Princess Peach," Todd said, using something news people and talk show hosts call a "segue".

"I know. Kidnapped again!" Donna exclaimed.

"For more on this we go to our guy in the castle, Trooper Simmons," Todd declared. The picture changes to a Paratroopa, or winged Koopa, with a microphone in his hand. He is standing on the bridge of Mushroom Kingdom Castle.

"Well Todd, it has not been a happy day here," said Trooper. "As you said, Princess Peach is captured. The villain so far has not been named, but there are those who believe that Bowser, the Koopa King, was behind it."

"Do the Mushroom Police have any information as to her whereabouts?" Konna asked, back in the newsroom.

"The police don't have any leads as of yet," the paratroopa said. "However, several toads in the castle say that they saw a hot air balloon flying north, in the direction of Goomba Village".

"Were there any witnesses?" Todd questioned.

"Actually," Trooper began, "Earlier today I interviewed a Mr.Toadsworth, who was the first to discover Peach's disappearance." The camera changed to an image, filmed earlier today, of a very old toad. He was sitting down, and Trooper sat across from him, although Trooper was hard to see, because of the camera angle.

"When did you notice the Princess was gone?" Trooper asked.

"What, what? Oh, well I was enjoying a walk through the castle when I decided to check up on Miss Peach. She, erm, was not in her room, I noticed," Toadsworth said in a deep voice. Well, deep for a toad. "I believe it was at, oh, around 1400 hours, what, what?"

"And what did you do after you saw she was missing?" Trooper questioned.

"Erm, I stood and thought for a whiff, and after that, I notified several of the toads. They promptly ran around in circles," he chuckled, "Ah, well, those little toads do that."

"Yes," Trooper said, also chuckling, "They do." Now the screen went back to the live Trooper, who said:

"Back to you, Konna and Todd."

"Thank you, Trooper," Konna said, smiling, back in the booth.

"Next, find out what Jack Pianta is doing with his giant watermelon" Todd said.

"And about a strange disappearance near the Spooky Woods" Donna began, "Right after this".

The screen went black and it came back with a picture of a Shy Guy looking at the sidewalk he sat on.

"When you're feeling down" said a happy voice, "Don't frown!" Then a little girl with pigtails came out and smiled at the Shy Guy

"You look sad," she squeaked with her high voice, "Want a Schrooma?" The Shy Guy looked up at her. "Here," the girl said, "You can have mine". Then the Shy Guy took the bottle of Schroom Soda she held out and smiled. Some people in the background began to sing a happy tune, the likes of which make normal people go crazy, if they aren't already by this point of the commercial.

"Life is better with a Schrooma! So drink one today!"

The screen went dark again, and this time, a picture of a racing cart appeared.

"200 Yoshi-power engine," a man's voice began, "Soft, leather seating, and the strongest frame we've ever had, makes this Goomcart the best cart around. And starting at only 2000 coins, too!" Now a picture of a toad appeared.

"Hi, I'm Jeff Koopon, five time Special Cup champion," the toad said "And I trust Goomcarts to give me the best vehicle ever. You go Goom!" The screen faded out yet again, and a Pianta man appeared with dancing Piantas around him.

"Come to Isle Delfino, the home of beautiful beaches, kind and friendly people, and succulent seafood". The screen showed various pictures of the tropical island of Isle Delfino. "Your dream vacation awaits!"

Finally, the commercials ended. Back to the news.


	2. Chapter 2

"And we're back," Konna stated, a bit obviously, "With today's top stories." The camera zoomed in on Todd's face.

"This morning, a resident of North Ghostlyburg was declared missing after a friend reported that he could not find the citizen, a toad named Tammy Toadston, when they were walking near the Spooky Woods. Her friend, Ralph G. Goomster, was very upset at her dissappearance." An image of a very distressed Goomba appeared.

"I dared her that she couldn't go farther into the woods than I could without getting' eatin' by the ghosts," he sobbed, "And I was right!" Ralph, the Goomba, began to sob incredibly, and the camera changed back to Todd.

"Despite some peoples beliefs, a M.U. S. R. O. O. M. Rescue Team found Tammy this morning. She was a bit shaken, but appeared to be fine." Todd nodded, and an image of Donna's face was on the screen. She was not smiling anymore (thankfully).

"Jack Pianta, winner of Gelato Beach's watermelon festival for growing the biggest watermelon, had a party the last night with some of his close friends at the Fire Flower Diner. What was on the menu? Take a look." Now on the screen were about a dozen Piantas and Nokis eating what apeared to be a 10 foot tall watermelon. "Jack and his buddies chowed down on the 429 pound fruit enough to feed an elephant." Konna continued, "Let's see what some of the diners thought about the monster melon." A large Pianta with melon juice all over his face appeared. In the background, the watermelon continued to be eaten.

"I don't think I've ever eaten this much of anything before," he began, "And I usually can't find a meal to fill me up". A thin Noki appeared on the screen. His face was strangely devoid of watermelon juice.

"I don't like watermelons," he said, to the shock of the cameraman.

"Then why are you here?" someone in the background asked.

"Well duh," he began, " It's very entertaining. I mean, how often do you get to see your best friends act like idiots over a giant piece of fruit?" Another Pianta appeared on the screen, even larger than the first.

"This is the best watermelon I've ever eaten," she said in a deep voice. Wait, did I just type she? That's weird. The picture went back to the two anchors at their desks.

"Students at Frog Suit High School are preparing for their M.A.R.I.O.'s, which are coming up this spring." Todd said.

"One of our reporters asked some students about how they're preparing. Here's Kooperina Rose." A taped segment began, with a Koopa, Kooperina, asking some students what they thought.

"How are you getting ready for the test?" she asked a toad.

"Well," the toad began, "I'm actually trying to pay attention in my biology class. I know I should all the time, but learning about the anatomy of a Piranha Plant can get very boring."

"Some of the other students took their preparation a bit more seriously," Kooperina said. A Shy Guy spoke now. He spoke in a lot of stutters, but there was a translator for those who couldn't understand:

"I am attending extra classes after school, and have been taking several retired tests from years past," the interpreter said.

"It seems like everybody is preparing for the test in some way or another," Kooperina concluded. "Of course, I'm sure that the students are under extra pressure from the staff this year. As you know, if the quality of Frog Suit High's schooling does not improve, the entire district could get taken over by the Kingdom." The picture went back to the newsroom.

"I remember when I had to take my M.A.R.I.O. exam," Konna began, "Back when everything was two-dimensional."

"What did you get?" Todd asked. 

"Well, I got a 31 in the Reading category," she said, beating around the bush.

"You know what I mean," Todd responded.

"Alright, I got a 25. Math killed me," she blushed.

Todd laughed.

"Hey, that's not nice," she said, giggling, "A 25 is pretty good!"

"I got a 24," he chortled.

"Anyway," Konna began, "We'll be back in a moment with sports."

An image of a Goomba with a mustache came up. "And it looks like your going to need your umbrella tomarrow!"

Now more commercials appeared. Firstly, there was a yellow bird-like creature with a serious face and massive biceps, more commonly known as the fighter Rawk Hawk. Several fighting scenes in the ring played in the background.

"You think you got skills?" Rawk said. "You think you have what it takes to be a fighter? Well then, come down to the Glitzville Fight Pits and show us what you got. Maybe some day you'll end up like me. Hah! No way! You'd be better off watching it on Pay-Per-Veiw!" After that, some information regarding how to watch fighting on T.V. appeared in a rough-looking font.

Next up was an advertisement for Rico Harbor Fish. It involved the owner of Big Daddy Blooper Surfing coming out and speaking of the wondrous taste the fish caught in Rico Harbor have. "Rico Harbor Fish is the fish for you!" He said.

After a couple more commercials regarding tennis, megaphones, and Japanese game parts appeared, the news returned.


End file.
